Life and Times of Cairei
by CatTheInsane
Summary: I have stopped writing this story, because it sucked big time.
1. Monday Night at Cairei's House

Cairei had just drafted a major English paper in half an hour. 'Thinking that fast wears me out,' she thought. 'It's a good thing it's actually way past my bedtime.' Cairei realized she had English, French, and Chorus tomorrow. 'Oh good, an easy day!' Then she remembered her un-started Geometry homework, un-started World Civilizations homework, and half-done Biology project, all three due the day after. 'Ugh!'  
Cairei lay on her stomach on her bed with a flashlight aimed at her notebook. She wore purple plaid pajama shorts and a light purple tank top; her hair was tied up.  
She flipped off her light and flipped around and over so her head was now on her pillow. She closed her eyes and reached for her blanket . . . it wasn't there . . . but she did touch a hand. Her eyes flew open and met those of the new guy from school's. Her mind raced . . . She wanted to shriek, but his eyes captivated her. 'What was his name again?' she thought.  
Suddenly, he was off her bed and jumping out of her second floor window . . ., which she then shut. 'Well, freak me out . . .,' she thought. She lay back down on her bed and fell asleep.  
Next thing she knew, her alarm was waking her up. 'I hate Tuesdays,' she thought. As she washed her face, Cairei wondered why 5:30 AM had to be so early. She got dressed in jeans and a baby blue tee.  
  
Please tell me if you want my chapters to be long or whatever length I feel like... (They may end up short.)  
  
This is my first fic so please don't expect perfection yet, I mean, I may end up close with your help. 


	2. School On Tuesday

Next thing she knew, her alarm was waking her up. 'I hate Tuesdays,' she thought. As she washed her face, Cairei wondered why 5:30 AM had to be so early. She got dressed in jeans and a baby blue tee.   
She met her friends when she got to school. Hanging at the outside of her group was the new guy. He wasn't tall, dark, and handsome–okay, he was handsome, and kinda' tall. His hair was so blonde it looked white–no, it was white–wait, no, it was silver, but it seemed like he'd color-rinsed it trying to be blonde. His eyes were–she didn't get to really look because he turned away, but she knew his eyes seemed to be keeping a secret from the world.  
"So, what's your name, dude?" she asked him. It got him to face her, but she still couldn't pick out what color his eyes were.  
"Make a guess," he said. He was wondering if she had recognized him last night. He hadn't meant to enter her window . . . or get on her bed. Qu'am had told him this girl was his soul mate (A/N: very OOC, I know), so he'd gone to check on her. He had seen her writing like a madwoman and come in to watch . . . and revel in the smell of her room. Then she'd seen him and he freaked out and left, wondering why she hadn't screamed.  
"How 'bout I just rename you?" Cairei said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Whatever," he replied, "just don't give me a bad name."  
"Alright! Your name can be . . . um . . .," she drifted off, contemplating possible names for this mysterious guy. "Uh . . ., how about . . ." Strangely, she couldn't think of a name.  
"I can't stand wondering what horrible things you're thinking of! Alright, you can call me Sess."  
"Is that your real name?" she asked.  
"Well, it's derived from my name . . .," he answered lamely.  
"Okay, then, hi Sess!"  
'Geez, she's boisterous in the morning,' Sess thought as Cairei bounced through half a dozen topics in three minutes flat.  
"Hey there, Cai!" called a boy with short brown hair and green-blue eyes, which were sparkling in a way Sess suddenly didn't like as the boy watched Cairei stiffen and turn.  
"Hello Alex," she said coldly.  
"Hey, that's no way to talk with your boyfriend!" Alex said.  
"You aren't, so it doesn't matter," Cairei said.  
"Oh really? We'll see about that," Alex said, grabbing her hand as she tried to edge away from him. Cairei was sitting, unfortunately, and all she could do was try to pry him off. He just grabbed the wrist of her free hand.  
"You should probably let her go," came a smooth baritone voice.  
"Really, why?" was Alex's sarcastic reply.  
"This is why," Sess said, punching Alex. Alex was knocked out.  
"Oh my god!" Cairei breathed. "You saved me from a fate worse than death!"  
"Really?" Sess questioned.  
"That's what kissing him would have been . . . Any way, thanks," Cairei replied.  
"You could have handled that."  
"No, I wasn't positioned right."  
"Oh?"  
"Kneeing is a delicate art, at least one of my legs would need to between his, and he was beside me."  
RING. Cairei had to hurry off to her first class. She went through the day in an indifferent state, only smiling or laughing in French and PE. She didn't even realize Sess had been in her French class and had PE at the same time.  
Sess like seeing Cairei smile. He was pleased to find out that she was second in French only to her best friend "Ann-Marie," whose real name was Tsuki. He figured that would make getting a tutor in French that much easier when it was recommended.  
  
Okay, no one has even reviewed me... but my sister complained that I have so much written on this story and so little of it is posted...  
  
Anyways, I'd like to say one thing: If I don't get at least one review that isn't from my little sister... I am not going to post any of my other stories! I might not even post any more of this... and this does get pretty good... but you have to review me!!! And tell me if you want longer chapters... like an entire day in one chapter... I know I have more to say about Tuesday (current day in story). 


	3. After School On Tuesday

Yay! I got a review that's not from my sister!!! (Iknow, happiness way out of whack for event...) Any ways, I present this lovely virtual gold medal for service to Legend of Daerdae! He also gets this virtual bag of pixie sticks, this virtual CD (whichever one he wants), and this virtual tub of ringpops (we'll just say they're all his favorite flavor). I think my little sister planned to give him an award in person because he's in her class...  
  
.:::::.  
  
That evening, after babysitting two reckless elementary boys, Cairei started her homework. She'd have to go online. Cairei turned on the computer and logged in her user. 'Now, where will I find things about the organ systems of a grasshopper . . .' Cairei heard the sound of someone IM- ing her. 'Oh, right, AIM is set to auto-login for me . . .'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
thehottestyoukai: hey cairei, i got ur s/n from katy m.  
  
bcuzirock17: okaaaay... still clueless 'bout who u r...  
  
thehottestyoukai: desole... je suis sess  
  
bcuzirock17: u need to learn some alt codes if ur gonna' IM in french... é is 0233  
  
thehottestyoukai: cool, i know how the codes work, i just don't know any...  
  
bcuzirock17: I've got the important ones memorized  
  
thehottestyoukai: neat, hey, if i need a tutor in french, would you?  
  
bcuzirock17: uh, sure. I hope u won't mind me sharing my time 'tween u and the demon-midgets i watch...  
  
thehottestyoukai: ... demon midgets...?  
  
bcuzirock17: okay, the 7 and 9 yr old boys i watch  
  
thehottestyoukai: but they are human?  
  
bcuzirock17: near as i can tell... why? R u afraid of demons? (snickers the thought)  
  
thehottestyoukai: preparing to smack the cute girl who's laughing at him I wouldn't be afraid. I am one!  
  
bcuzirock17: (shocked silence), (wakes up from faint) I'm cute?!  
  
thehottestyoukai: ur shocked b/c i say ur cute?  
  
bcuzirock17: uhh... yeah...  
  
thehottestyoukai: did the fact i said I'm a demon register yet?  
  
bcuzirock17: yeah, that registered. Not surprised if i look the facts...  
  
bcuzirock17: silvery hair, tall, strong (knocked out alex), eyes whose color can't be described... and...  
  
thehottestyoukai: and...? and what?  
  
bcuzirock17: i plead the teenage fifth!  
  
thehottestyoukai: the teen fifth? Oh (understanding dawns... now at high noon) you think im hot don't you? (sly smile)  
  
bcuzirock17: (blushes furiously) not even the 5th can save me now!  
  
thehottestyoukai: can i come over right now?  
  
bcuzirock17: (the blush deepens... or is that a beet carved to look like a face) no... I'm... uh... doing bio and geom and world civ hw...  
  
thehottestyoukai: i thought u were talking w/ me  
  
bcuzirock17: well... uhh... i should be doing my hw...  
  
thehottestyoukai: i'll be over in 15 min  
  
thehottestyoukai has logged off  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Oh crap!' Cairei thought. 'Isn't it enough that I have so much homework, but now a boy is coming to distract me?'  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Cairei was ready to welcome any and all distractions, I mean, worm insides were so disgusting and boring . . . DING DONG. Cairei glanced up, 'Oh, is it time for Sess to be here already?' Cairei went to answer the door. It was raining outside. She opened the door and there was Sess, under a huge, clear umbrella.  
  
'She smells so good . . . Don't know what it is though,' he thought. He closed the umbrella and stepped inside. Cairei was just up to his nose.  
  
"Uh . . . hi!" Cairei said, stepping back and starting to blush.  
  
Sess couldn't resist doing what that blush was goading him to do. He stepped forward and to the left so that she, backing away, would end up in the corner of the entryway. Three steps later, she was in the corner and he could see the blush deepening. He turned and headed for her kitchen, trying not to chuckle at the relieved sigh which came from behind him.  
  
An hour later, Cairei was sitting in the computer chair and Sess was standing behind the chair, leaning on it. Cairei figured she had researched the heck out of the six animals' five systems which her Bio. project was on. 'Oh gods! It's due tomorrow, along with Geom. And World Civ. Homework which isn't started!' thought Cairei. As she realized this, she took in a sharp breath and stiffened. Sess wondered what had just occurred to her.  
  
"Lemme' go get my research from the printer," Cairei said. "I'll also take my Geom. book to copy my homework pages." Cairei grabbed her geometry textbook and bounded down the stairs to the basement, where the printer and copier were. Sess followed her, but at a more . . . restrained speed.  
  
When Sess arrived at the bottom, Cairei was already lamenting the paper jam . . . "What can I do to help?" he asked.  
  
Whirling, she realized he'd followed her. "Nothing at all, unless your powers include the ability to fix printers." He fixed the printer. "Yay!" Cairei cheered. She surprised herself by giving Sess a hug, which he tried to prolong. That earned him a shove.  
  
"Need I remind you that I'm a demon?" Sess asked quietly.  
  
Cairei glanced behind her. 'No! Two steps from cornered!' she thought. 'Unless . . . I can confuse him by stepping forward, and turn him around so I can run away.'  
  
Sess stepped forward, and so did Cairei! She reached up and locked her fingers behind his neck. She felt the surprise leave him and started to swaying-ly turn him around. At about 180 degrees from start, she pulled her hands down and pushed off from his chest. Sess stumbled back into the corner Cairei grabbed her printouts and bolted up the stairs.  
  
Sess figured he'd better go. He said goodbye; she said goodbye. She stood far from corners now. Sess stifled a chuckle, and left.  
  
Cairei finished her Bio. Thing around midnight and woke up an hour early to do her World Civ. and Geom. homework.  
  
.:::::...::::::...::::::..  
  
By the way, anyone reading this who's new... I would rather you post to complain about my story than not post at all... however, suggestions will take a while to be used since I already have a whole lot of this story written by hand waiting to type... maybe I can use in another story... or you can suggest new topics and mangas I should read... or write about... 


	4. Wednesday At School

Thank you kin103, kalyen Majabe, and Legend of Daerdae for editing suggestions... but there's no IM convo... so that's moot now Legend...  
  
Thank you bundles Michelle for suggesting some mangas for me to read... not sure I'll go for Hellsing though... I have a friend who has turned out majorly obsessed-in-a-bad-way with Alucard.  
  
Disclaimer: (sorry it hasn't existed before) I don't think I own Sess... (has thoughtful "innocent" look on face)  
  
On with the story...   
  
Cairei finished her Bio. Thing around midnight and woke up an hour early to do her World Civ. and Geom. homework. She was late to school, but not to class, so she practically slept through World Civ., in which they were learning about the feudal system. She woke up enough to go to PE and change first.  
  
She met Tianki in the gym. Cairei wasn't paying attention to anything . . . so he freaked when Sess came up from behind and picked her up at the waist.  
  
"What the?!" Cairei yelped. Tianki couldn't help but giggle as Cairei suddenly woke up. Cairei turned, not easy while still being held up in the air. "Put me down, Sess."  
  
"I don't feel like it," he replied.  
  
"I'll make you sorry if you don't!" she threatened him.  
  
"How? I see that you can only turn from the waist up. There's no way you could kick me," Sess said calmly.  
  
"I don't have to. MR. WONKATAHHNNIE!"  
  
Mr. Wonkatany came up behind Sess. Tianki was doubled over at the look on Sess' face when the teacher tapped Sess' shoulder and said, "Put the young lady down, unless you'd like a suspension for sexual harassment."  
  
"What did you call him for?" Sess asked when the teacher left.  
  
"Least effort solution," Cairei replied. "Come join the ritual free day volleyball ring!"  
  
Sess really sucked. He kept missing the ball and he fell a lot. 'I don't think I could have stood it if he was good at this,' Cairei thought saving the ball when he missed it. She crashed into him just after whacking the ball. They fell, with her on top of him. She blushed, and rolled off and away before getting up.  
  
Sess smirked as Cairei got back into the ring on Tianki's other side. 'I didn't even try to make that happen . . .,' he thought.  
  
Cairei's head was swimming. 'Oh my god!' She nearly missed it when the ball came her way. 'Yikes, I need to calm down. I nearly took Scott's head off with that strike.'  
  
PE was over and Sess followed Cairei to lunch. He stayed out of view. He listened as Cairei did and apparently traditional "Osama's Last Video" re-enacting. She was really good with that voice. Next she flipped to "Noble English Lady," and after, a French accent.  
  
After lunch, Sess watched her go to Biology. 'Whoa, freshman? She's too smart . . . I guess that means she won't be in my last class.' Sess still decided to walk her to her last class before going to his. He came by just after the bell rang, caught her wrist, and offered to walk to her next class with her.  
  
"Um, sure," she told him.  
  
"So, what's your next class?" Sess asked.  
  
"Uh, Geometry Honors with Mrs. Carpentengula."  
  
"Really," he said surprised, "same here."  
  
"Cool!" They continued to class and checked the brand new seating chart. They were right next to each other, front row, by the windows.  
  
"Hey, uh, Cairei?" Sess started, "would you mind helping me in this class too?"  
  
"I'd love to help! Gives a chance to show off my 'top student' brain!" Cairei replied.  
  
"Not quite top . . .," Tianki said, walking in with her twin, Meri.  
  
"Don't pay attention to those redheads," Cairei said. "They think acing last chapter's test makes them all that."  
  
"It'd make me all that," said a new voice from the door.  
  
"Arena!" Cairei squealed, whirling to face the speaker. Arena was a cool-looking girl with a camera bag hanging from one shoulder.  
  
"Nice shirt, looks like it wants to fall off your right shoulder. I'd bet that guy behind you wouldn't mind that," Arena said.  
  
"Hello! Dress code!" Cairei reminded the girl.  
  
"Oh, yeah . . .," Arena said.  
  
Geometry went well. Cairei realized something after correcting herself on the board. 'It takes guts to do that, except, there was no point up there when i didn't want to be up there, proving myself wrong and correcting my answer.' She thought this was strange.  
  
When the bell rang, Cairei rushed off to her bus. Sess lost track of her because she was walking so fast.  
  
Somehow or other, Sess was waiting at Cairei's door when she got home. (Hello! Demon! He can practically fly when he jumps!) Cairei unlocked the door and let him follow her in.  
  
Note from me:  
  
Okay, I have no clue if my double spacing will stay when I upload this... but I did try... If it doesn't work, I'll put a line between every paragraph.  
  
I'm still asking for reading recommendations, manga or otherwise (okay, otherwise is new).  
  
Remember: I'd rather get criticism, advice, and suggestions for making my story or its format better than have you out there seething and abandoning me as a lost cause. Just remember this too, if you suggest a content change, it might take a while to come into effect because I already wrote a bunch of story and I'm just holding it ransom for reviews. 


End file.
